Insert your own character
by Brahian
Summary: Insert a character to star in a Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles crossover! **CLOSED**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, as most of you have heard I'm starting a new story starring your characters!:D So, just fill out this form and stuff, and you'll be garuanteed a character in my new story, wich I'll start writing as soon as I've done enough research. Now, you might be wondering: Research, for a story? Why yes, of course! I'm gonna be working with a lot of myths in this story and i want to make sure I'll get them all correct. Also, I'll try to fit everyone's characters here, but I can't promise an important role in the story. Okay, enjoy filling out this form! Also, forgot to add, this will be a trilogy, so your character will be here for three stories!:D  
****SPOILER ALERT: Do not read past this point unless you want major spoilers for this story! Continue at your own risk! I also need characters for a new group of heroes that'll show up towards the end of the first story. I also need someone for my character Ryan's twin sister, who may or may not but probably will make and appearance in the trilogy.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Hero or Traitor?**

**General Description (like hair, eye color, height, clothes, etc.):**

**General Personality Description:**

**Brief History:**

**Hometown:**

**Maybe some Family/Friends:**

**Hobbies/Interests:**

**Whether you want to be Greek, Roman, or Egyptian:**

**If Greek your godly parent:**

**If Roman, your godly parent and/or the godly ancestor:**

**If Egyptian, which god's path do you wish to take? Also who is your pharaoh ancestor?**

**Weapon:**

**I also need a name for the trilogy, cuz I'm stumped for one. Give me your ideas! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE: First off, lemme just say I loved ALL of these characters! Well, most of them, anyway...  
Don't worry though, other than that one, I really loved all of these characters!**

**Second off, I currently only have one Roman demigod, and she's a traitor, so I kind of need more Romans. Please?**

**Also, for those of you wondering if you could be Egyptian demigods and/or hosts, I don't believe the Egyptian gods had children with mortals, so sorry about that, and this takes place after the destruction of Chaos, so yeah, no hosts. Sorry!**

**I'm okay with having children of the Big Three, but please, not too many. Percy has three sisters already!**

**Also, if you gave an anonymous review, I'll be replying to it down here. Those of you who gave reviews that weren't anonymous can go ahead and stop reading now, as there's not much else for you to see here.**

**Victor: White eyes? I wouldn't trust him either 0.0 However, I do think I can make him work as a hero.**

**pink penguins: Did the Titans have children with mortals? I'll have to look it up, but if not, you're gonna have to choose a different parent.**

**garret thompson 5524: All of them? All of what?**

**Well, that's about it, so, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just replying to anonymous reviews again:**

**Victor: By "interact with people," do you mean like friends, or just interaction? If you get what I'm trying to say?**

**pink penguins: Turns out, the Titans did have children with mortals. There's only two accounts, though, and neither mentions what they were called. I'll just call her a demi-Titan.**

**That's it for today, then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but I don't hae computer access on weekends. Long story. I'd give you the short version, buuuuuuuuuuut I don't feel like it.**

**You know, I'm recieving all your reviews and it's really motivating me. Then I realize I'm not writing anything to be motivated into, and that makes me sad:/ But then that motivates me into reading, because the quicker I get this research done, the sooner I'll be able to start writing!**

**Anywho, I forgot to mention this, but if your character is Roman, you should probably also choose what cohort you'll be in. If you don't, I'll just pick for you.**

**I guess that's it, so if you reviewed anonymously, I'll be replying to it now:**

**Monochrome Raven: No, it wasn't yours, trust me. I'd tell you who it was, but I don't really like dissapointing people either. If you just read around the reviews section (which I don't reccomend. It takes FOREVER!), it should be easy to find.**

**Victor, definitely my most frequent reviewer. I guess it helps that you're anonymous. You know, you should really get an account. This would be a lot easier if we were just PMing. Anywho, if he has friends, it would kind of mess with what I had planned for him... I mean think about it, a magician of that affliction wouldn't exactly find himself at home in Brooklynn House. Trust me, he's betteroff being a lonely loner traveling alone. Plus it would make him seem more awesome, if he was a lone traveler. Are you sure you want him to have friends?**

**Sadico the couple of the year: Oh, good! When I at first read the Nico part, I was like, "Whaaaaaaaaaa..." Anywho, Anubis... I mean, he's a god. When you think about it, only Sadie would be dumb enough to fall in love with a god. (No offence to her, or anything.) But if you still want it, I guess I could keep it in the story. Probably won't make too much of a difference, since the Egyptian gods have retreated anyway...**

**That's it for today, so bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good news: I'm almost ready to start actually typing this story, and the first chapter should be up on my profile in a week or so, but first I'd like to say a few things:**

**If you haven't read my other story, titled "This Means War!", I suggest you do, as it's sort of like a prequel to the trilogy I'm about to start here. It'll explain a few things that are going on in the first story.**

**Speaking of which, the first story of the trilogy will be titled "Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike", after a certain prophecy Rachel almost uttered in This Means War!**

**The trilogy itself will be called The United Pantheons, as suggested by SavvyAgent8345. Oh, you have no idea how meaningful that's gonna be later on... Well, I guess now you have an idea, cvuz I hinted one at you, but... Just forget I said anything.**

**I know not all of your characters will be able to make it into the main cast (obviously, there were so many of you), but even if your character doesn't have a main role, they'll at least get a cameo or something. However, if your character's a traitor, you're almost guaranteed a main role, since there's so little of them. (The truth, I wanted to only have one or two main traitors, but they were all so interesting, I couldn't stand to put them in the background!D:)**

**Also, if you just came across this now, but still want to enter a character, go right ahead. As I said, I haven't started writing yet, and even though I already have an idea of who I want to be my main characters, I'm willing to get rid of one if I feel yours is better!:D**

**Last but not least, just about all the Romans except one want to be in the 5th cohort, and it's overflowing right now, so I'm just gonna choose all of the characters' cohorts myself. If yours just happens to have landed in 5th, good for you!**

**That's about it, so, uh, yeah, just check my profile ever****y so often, it'll be there eventually. Not yet, thought. Wait a week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**IT'S UUUUUUP! I just posted the first chapter to my new story! Check it ou!**

**So, one of you suggested a list of characters. Unfortunately, I _still_ haven't completely decided yet, but i'll get there, I promise!**

**Anyway, go check it out, and check out my other stories if you haven't already!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so one of you suggested I reply to the anonymous reviews, and I figured, fine, so I wrote aother chapter. However, this is the last one! This story is closed! Okay?**

**But before I do that, I finnally decided which characters I'm gonna use:**

**These are the characters that'll go on the big quest that part of the story centers around: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Carter, Sadie, Zia, Jason, Frank, and Hazel.**

**I know, they're all canon characters, BUT! Here's the characters that will run away and embark on their own quest (sorry if I spoiled anything):  
Simone Robertson, daughter of Athena  
Asia Allen, daughter of Hyperion  
Sara Cadmyn (Did I spell that right?), daughter of Aeoleus (I _know_ I didn't spell that right...)  
Sebastian Stein, follower of Bast  
Zayden Horace, follower of the god whose name sounds exactly like Zayden's last name  
Angelina Jones, follower of Isis  
Diana Theodoranks, daughter of Vulcan, and her half-brother Justin  
Haden McHerny, son of Mercury**

**However, if your character wasn't on this list, don't give up! They might show up in the next story! If not, they'll stay at CHB, Brooklyn House, or wherever, depending on what pantheon they're from, and do some random stuff mainly to provide comic relief. That's good, right? Yeah, it is. If you don't think so, then... you should still read it, cuz it'll be good!**

**Okay, now for the anonymous reviews (there's only one of them...):**

**Victor: Yeah, I was just gonna make him a Chaos magician and a fire elementalist, but I can make him a combat magician too. Listen, those powers... are way too powerful. A character like that would be what most people consider a Marty Stu. Not to upset you or anything, but think about it, a character that powerful would be just about undefeatable in every battle and take over the world in a matter of seconds. So, yeah, if it's okay with you, I'll just stick to the powers I listed up there^^^**

**Well, that's it, so remember, don't review this story anymore! Review my other one!**


End file.
